


Getting Ready

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey getting ready for the day on an average morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nosila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosila/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by allyian on Tumblr. They asked for:
> 
> Ian/Mickey prompt: Domesticity! Ian and Mickey being cute and domestic, getting ready in the mornings.
> 
> I am horribly blocked so I just managed a tiny snippet, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Please be aware that this fic contains language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.

"You slept in your make-up again," Mickey complained. "There are black streaks on the pillow."

"It's not the worst thing on those sheets," Ian said. He scrubbed a washcloth over his eyes. He really should get some make-up remover, but that seemed like one step too far. It was one thing to have to wear make-up for work and it was another to start filling up the bathroom with all that girly shit. "When was the last time you even washed them?"

Mickey tilted his head. "I have no fucking idea."

Ian tossed the washcloth into the hamper and grabbed his toothbrush. "No wonder they smell like jizz."

"Half of that jizz is yours." Mickey pushed Ian to the side and got his own toothbrush out. 

"That really doesn't make it better," Ian mumbled around a mouthful of foam. He shoved Mickey away from the sink so that he could rinse his mouth. 

"If you want to wash them feel free."

"I wasn't the one complaining about a little eyeliner," Ian pointed out. He leaned over so that he could see his hair in the mirror. He ran his fingers through it, not bothering with a brush. Satisfied he left the bathroom to Mickey. "I'm going to go start the coffee."

"Okay," Mickey said. "I'll be out in a minute."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
